


kahit saan pa man. uuwi ako, sa iyo.

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ano pa ba itatag ko, goodbye fuckboi lyf na si seongwu, hello to his cheesy side
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: Marami nang napuntahang lugar si Seongwu ngunit hindi ang pabalik sa kanila.





	kahit saan pa man. uuwi ako, sa iyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Drama ng title kala mo namang maganda. Hahaha wala nang edit edit, wag kayo mag-expect keme lang to. hehe
> 
> May ambag din na awitin, sana magustuhan niyo. ^^
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6dkexlJ8VnZAUGdpEC1ECA

“So, kumusta naman ang Baler?” ito agad ang tanong ni Minhyun habang hinahanap ni Seongwu ang pasalubong niya para rito.

Iniabot niya ang ilang keychains, tshirt at mga delicacies na nagpapaalala kung gaano kaganda ang Baler “Syempre, maganda nakakarelieve ng stress. Masarap magbakasyon.”

Tila may napansin naman agad ang bestfriend niya sa mga sinabi ni Seongwu. “Masarap magbakasyon sa lugar o may ibang  _ masarap _ ?”

Kinuha ni Seongwu ang isa sa mga throw pillow at binato ito kay Minhyun. “Gago ka!”

“Oh ano? Di pa aamin?”

Napailing na lang si Seongwu at bumalik sa pag-aayos ng gamit. “Pag sinabi ko bang wala maniniwala ka?”

Napangalumbabang sumagot si Minhyun. “Hindi, kasi alam ko naman yun. Pero Seongwu, ginawa mo nang ritwal yan. I understand that you’re a free spirit and travels a lot to unwind. Ang di ko maintindihan ay sa bawat travel mo, may nakakama ka. Sa ganyang way mo ba gusto makilala sa buong Pilipinas?”

“Ang sakit mo naman magsalita.” ani naman ng isa sabay hawak sa dibdib.

Tinaas ni Minhyun ang kilay niya. “Bakit? Mali ba ako?” Napabuntong hininga lamang si Seongwu kasi alam niyang tama si Minhyun.

“Kelan mo ba titigilan yang pagiging fuckboy mo? Ganon ba kasakit yung last heartbreak mo?” dagdag ni Minhyun. 

Natigil sa kaniyang ginagawa si Seongwu at inisip kung paano nga siya umabot sa ganon. Hindi niya alam kung totoo bang masaya siya sa buhay niya ngayon. Kahit naabot na niya ang mga pangarap niya ay may kulang pa rin. At dahil yun sa naging desisyon niya ilang taon na ang nagdaan.

Nakapasa si Seongwu sa dream school niya at iyon ang naging dahilan para lumuwas siya sa Maynila. Nakagraduate with honors at nakapasa rin agad sa boards. Bukod sa pagkakaroon ng magandang posisyon at malaking sweldo ay nakakapunta rin siya sa iba’t-ibang magagandang lugar sa buong Pilipinas, iyon kasi ang pangarap niya. Pangarap nila ni Daniel. Ang makita ang kagandahan ng bawat sulok nito at bumuo ng magagandang alaala.

Ngunit si Seongwu lang ang mag-isang nakatupad nito. Sa bawat pag-alis niya ay may nakikilala siya na nagbibigay lamang ng pang-magdamagang saya. Hindi tulad ni Daniel.

~o~ 

Simula nang mag-aral si Seongwu sa Maynila ay wala na siyang balita kay Daniel. Hindi rin kasi siya umuuwi sa probinsya nila dahil sa naging busy siya at dahil na rin sa takot niyang makita at harapin ang kaibigan.

Isang araw bago lumuwas si Seongwu ay nasa may bubungan sila ni Daniel, pinagmamasdan ang libu-libong mga bituin sa langit. “Goodluck sa college life mo Seongwu. Matutupad mo na rin yung mga pangarap mo.”

“Thank you. Congrats din sayo. Pero ang daya mo sabi mo sabay tayo luluwas? Sabay tayo doon mag-aaral at magtatrabaho. Lilibutin pa nga natin yung buong Pilipinas diba?” ani ni Seongwu.

Natawa si Daniel at tumagilid para pagmasdan si Seongwu. “Hindi porket di ako sa Maynila mag-aaral di ko na matutupad yun. Tutuparin pa rin natin yun basta bumalik ka dito.”

“Oo naman. Babalik ako dito kung pwede lang araw-araw diba? Pero tuwing bakasyon,  _ uuwi ako sayo. _ ” sagot naman ni Seongwu.

Matagal na nagkatitigan ang dalawa. Bakas sa mga mata ni Daniel ang lungkot. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Seongwu nang unti-unting inilapit ni Daniel ang kaniyang mukha. Papalapit nang papalapit hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang mga ilong. Kaunti na lamang ay magdadampi na ang kanilang mga labi nang biglang umupo si Seongwu.

“Da...Daniel. Ano to?” tanong ng binata.

“Gusto kita Seongwu.” sagot nito. “Matagal na.”

Hindi alam ni Seongwu ang gagawin niya sa kaniyang narinig. “Daniel…”

Biglang hinawakan ni Daniel ang mga kamay ni Seongwu. “Seongwu, wag ka na umalis, please. Hindi ba pwedeng dito ka na lang? Masaya naman tayo dito eh.”

“D-daniel. H-hindi kita maintindihan. Pangarap ko yun, syempre doon ako sasaya.” halos gumuho ang mundo ni Daniel nang lumabas ang mga salitang yun sa bibig ni Seongwu. Tumulo na lamang ang luha nito nang hindi niya nalalaman.

“Pero Seongwu, mahal na kita eh.” dagdag nito.

Inialis ni Seongwu ang kanyang mga kamay kay Daniel. “Mali ka. Naguguluhan ka lang Daniel. Hindi mo naiintindihan. Kalimutan mo na yan.”

Naiwan si Daniel sa bubungan umiiyak, hinahanap ang sagot kung alin ba sa pagmahahal niya ang mali, ang mahirap intindihin. Na ang gusto lamang niya ang pasayahin si Seongwu.

Iyon ang huli nilang pagkikita dahil hindi rin nagpaalam si Daniel kay Seongwu nang paluwas na ito. Inisip ni Seongwu na baka nasaktan niya ng sobra si Daniel sa pagtanggi niya rito pero ang mga nasa isip lang niya noon ay tuparin ang mga pangarap niya ngunit hindi doon kung nasaan din si Daniel.

~o~

“Opo, ma. Wag ka naman masyadong magluto nang marami di naman ako nangibang bansa.”

_ “Ano ka ba. Ngayon ka lang uuwi ulit dito satin.” _

“Sige na ma. See you later.”

_ “Labyu bunso~” _

Pauwi ngayon si Seongwu sa kanilang probinsya, mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib katulad noong gabi na muntik na siyang halikan ni Daniel. Bumabalik lahat ng alaala noong gabing yun. Maitatama pa kaya ni Seongwu ang dati? May pag-asa pa kaya siya? Sila?

Naalala niya ang sinabi Minyhun bago siya umuwi. _ “Kung puro takot yang paiiralin mo. Hindi ka talaga magiging masaya.” _

Mainit na sinalubong ng pamilya at kamag-anak si Seongwu na parang balik-bayan. Puno nang kasiyahan sa kanilang bahay pero isa lang ang kulang para maging tunay na masaya si Seongwu. Si Daniel.

Gabi na at nagkakasiyahan pa rin sa bahay nila Seongwu. Naging pagkakataon niya ito para makatakas at pumunta sa bahay nila Daniel. Madami nang pinagbago sa kanilang lugar ganoon rin ang bahay nito. Mukhang maganda na rin ang buhay nila dahil hindi na iyon ang dati. Wala na rin ang bubungan na kanilang tambayan sa labas ng kwarto ni Daniel.

“S...Seongwu?”

Sa pagkakarinig ng pamilyar na boses ay kaagad na napalingon si Seongwu sa direksyon nito. Doon niya nakita si Daniel at ang pagbabago nito. Mas matangkad at mas gwapo siya ngayon kaysa sa dati. Mas maganda rin ang tindig niya na mas bumagay pa sa salamin nitong suot. Halatang isa na rin siyang propesyunal.

“Daniel…”

“A-anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Daniel ngunit nagsalita ito ulit. “Kaya pala may handaan sa inyo. Umuwi ka pala.”

“Oo. Matagal na rin kasi simula nung umalis ako dito.” sagot ni Seongwu.

“Sobrang tagal na nga.” ani naman ni Daniel. Natatakot si Seongwu na baka hindi siya tanggapin ni Daniel dahil parang ayaw siyang makita nito.

“Bakit parang walang tao? Asan sila tita?” tanong ni Seongwu para maiwasan ang tensyon.

“Nag-migrate na sila sa Canada. Actually, buong family kami pero umuwi ako dito.” 

“Ahh…”

“Gusto mong pumasok sa loob?” tanong ni Daniel hindi inaasahan ni Seongwu ang pag-imbita ni Daniel.

Napag-alaman niya na isa nang doktor si Daniel at pagkatapos niyang makapasa sa boards ay may malaking offer agad sa kaniya kaya nagmigrate sila sa Canada. Bumalik ulit ito sa Pilipinas para makatulong sa panggagamot sa probinsya nila.

“Wow, Daniel ang gwapo mo na at ang bait mo pa. Baka magselos ang jowa mo niyan kasi for sure ang daming naghahabol sayo.” pabirong pagkakasabi ni Seongwu habang iniinom nila ang isa sa mga imported wine ni Daniel.

“Wala.” sagot ni Daniel.

“Wala akong jowa.”

Napakunot ng noo si Seongwu sa sagot nito. Gusto niyang isipin na dahil sa trabaho ni Daniel kaya single pa rin siya. Pero umaasa siya na sana siya pa rin ang laman ng puso nito. Bigla silang natahimik, hindi alam ang sunod na dapat sabihin.

“Daniel”

“Seongwu”

Sabay silang nagsalita pero pinauna na ni Seongwu si Daniel. “Bakit ka bumalik?” Simpleng tanong nito na alam niya ang sagot.

“Hindi ba masaya doon kaya ka nga umalis.” dagdag nito.

Tumabi si Seongwu kay Daniel at ibinalot ang kaniyang mga kamay sa mga kamay nito at sinabing. “Diba sabi ko uuwi ako. Uuwi ako sayo.”

Iniangat ni Daniel ang kaniyang ulo bakas ang pagkagulat sa kaniyang mga mata. Ngunit itinuloy lang ni Seongwu ang kaniyang pagsasalita. “Sorry, Daniel. Sorry sa nagawa ko noon. Bata rin ako na may pangarap. Ang naisip ko lang kasi pag nandito ako di ko matutupad yun, di ako magiging masaya.”

“Pero mali pala ako.” sabay ngiti. “Dahil sayo pala ako magiging masaya. Tama ka Daniel, masaya kapag kasama kita.”

“Seongwu…”

“Mahal kita, Daniel. Noon pa man. Naduwag ako kaya hindi ko naamin sayo.” Mas humigpit pa ang hawak nito sa kaniya.

“Mahal mo pa rin ba ako?” Hindi na napigilan ni Seongwu na maluha. Umaasa na siya pa rin ang pipiliin nito.  _ Sana. Sana. _ Bulong nito sa sarili.

Unti-unting inalis ni Daniel ang mga kamay niya kay Seongwu. Tuluy-tuloy na ang pagpatak ng luha ni Seongwu dahil sa tagal na rin ng panahon at sakit na binigay niya kay Daniel baka sumuko na rin ito sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngunit kinuha ulit ni Seongwu ang mga kamay nito, “Daniel...sabihin mo. Ano ba dapat kong gawin para mapatawad mo? Ano ba gagawin ko para maitama ko ang lahat? Para mahalin mo ulit ako. Sabihin mo gagawin ko. _Please_.”

Halos magmakaawa si Seongwu sa harap ni Daniel para sa pagmamahal nito, wala na siyang pakialam kung ano na tingin ni Daniel sa kaniya.

Inialis ni Daniel ang kaniyang mga kamay at hinawakan ang mukha Seongwu upang punasan ang mga luha nito. “Wala kang dapat gawin.”

Halos bagsakan ng langit si Seongwu sa sagot ni Daniel. Ito na ba ang hinihintay niya? Isusuko na ba niya ang pagmamahal niya dito. Handa na ba siyang tanggapin na kailanman ay magsisisi siya sa naging desisyon niya noon. Patuloy na nagsalita si Daniel.

“Nagawa mo na ang matagal mo na dapat ginawa.” sabi ni Daniel kalapit ang matamis niyang ngiti. “Umuwi ka dito sa akin.”

“At sapat na yun, para ipagpatuloy ang pagmamahal ko sayo.”

  
  


~o~

“Saan ang next trip ng biyaherong fuckboy?” tanong ni Minhyun habang nasa unit ni Seongwu na nag-iimpake.

Natawa si Seongwu at sumagot. “Sa Batanes.”

“Ay wow. Ang peaceful ng next, wala kang mabibingwit don.” pabirong sagot ni Minhyun.

“May kasama na ako.” ani naman ni Seongwu.

“At advance ka na ngayon. Sana yung mga namimeet mo ay kasing organize ng itinerary mo eh.” banat ni Minhyun.

Ngumiti lamang si Seongwu at sumagot. “Wag ka mag-alala Minhyun. Iba’t-ibang lugar man ang puntahan ko. Isa na lang direksyon ko ngayon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh. Uwian na pala eh. Hahaha. Anyways, kumusta naman? haha daming alam ni Seongwu no? Parang ewan kapag in-love.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! <3 Kita-kits next time c;  
> JULY IS THE MONTH OF ONGNIEL AND IT'S A WIN FOR THE SCIENTISTS!!! YEAAAHHH!!!


End file.
